fan_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Luciel Karu
wip This Article contains spoilers to 'Black Clover'! Created by Writer of Fanfics, used in the fanfiction Roses (Previously known as 'Fearing Love'). The only other user with permission to write him in their stories is Wattpad user Shimosu. (if there are changes to this list it will be added) Luciel Karu is a Magic Knight of the Clover Kingdom, belonging to the squad of Golden Dawn. Appearance 15 years old: Luciel has long, thick dark purple hair that is typically kept in a low ponytail that is brought together at the nape of his neck with a bright green band. His bangs are either clumped on either side of his face, or swept to the right side. He has pale, caucasian skin with a scar running across his jugular, the center of his chest, and on his back(each one being relatively small) He wears a dark blue, loose overcoat with a popped collar, that falls down to his mid-thigh, with silver buckles on the inner part of the coat to keep it together. Pockets on this jacket rest close to the bottom. The Golden Dawn insignia stitched onto the left breast of his coat pocket (due to the refusal to wear the registered cloak). Luciel typically wears a white, V-neck T-shirt, dark pants and a brown belt. He wears dark brown boots that rise just above his ankle with silver buckles keeping the shoe(s) latched. White gloves typically adorn his hands. On his right hand, middle finger, he occasionally wears a gold band. 16 years old: Luciel's hairstyle remains the same as his 15 year old self, with a long ponytail and side swept bangs. Although he now has a few beaded braids running through his hair His skin becomes a bit more tanner although he now has 3 bright green dots under each of his eyes horizontally. His scars still remain. His blue coat remains, although there is now 3, small gold broaches each decorated with a fake emerald running horizontally on the left side of his jacket. He also has a 1st Class Junior Magic Knight badge on his right side. The rest of his outfit remains, although, he now wears the Golden Dawn cloak around his waist(excluding the hood and blue fuzz), using it as a sort of utility belt containing small weapons, food, and money. He now wears a pair of tan boots that rise to his mid shin with dark blue laces. He wears fingerless, tan gloves, along with his ring on his middle finger. 17 years old: Luciel's hair remains in the same low ponytail with the occasional beaded braid, except his hair is now tasseled with tropical bird feathers. His skin gets a bit more tan. His scars remain, although, the scar on his back and chest are pretty faded. He now has a scar running on the back on his arm starting from the bottom of his thumb to his elbow. Luciel now adorns a dark purple coat with a popped collar, that falls down to his mid thigh with 3 silver buckles that are typically left unbuckled. His 3 green and gold broaches still on his left side, but he now has an intermediate 3rd Class Intermediate Magic Knight badge on his right side. His Clothes are still a white V-neck T-shirt and black pants, as he is still refusing to wear the registered uniform (only wearing it for special events). His Golden Dawn cloak remains around his waist and is still used as a utility belt. His boots remain the same tan color with blue laces. He no longer wears any gloves, but he still wears his ring. 18 years old: Luciel's hair remains the same low ponytail, with no other changes to his hair. Although there are some instances in casual events(such as shopping or dining) he has his hair down. His skin is much tanner, along with a new scar running from right below his armpit around to the left side of his hip. Most of his other scars are quite faded except for the one on his arm. He has various other scars on his body from vigorous training. He still wears his purple coat, and he wears the Golden Dawn overcoat underneath that coat, although it is usually left unbuttoned. He also wears the required white pants. Although he now wears a pair of tall white boots, stopping just below his knees that have red laces. He still does not wear any gloves, although he still wears his ring. Another bit of jewelry that he now regularly wears is a small, gold hoop earring at the top of his right ear. Personality Luciel is portrayed as a sassy, somewhat bratty teen. He is quite arrogant when it comes to fighting and he is capable of using his abilities to the fullest. Whenever it comes to other competetions that he knows he's good at, he is rather cocky, and even speaks to his opponents in a mocking way at times. He is rather impulsive, and just does the first and easiest thing that comes to mind without thinking. If he likes something, then he usually wants it, this trait even causing him to accidentally join a religion. He isn't really one for sharing his things, and would typically do it half-heartedly. He is your typical noble, in the beginning. Judging commoners and those below his ranking crudely. Although, this is mainly due to his upbringing. This changes upon meeting Bato, who shows hims that everyone is equal in a way, and that he doesn't have to think about his parents when making decisions, since they're no longer in the picture. He gets rather angry and confused upon being called a girl, due to being forced into dressing and acting like a girl for the majority of his life. Later on in the series, Luciel is shown to be much more playful and talkative, although this is mainly a manipulitive move as his abilities revolve around knowing things about people. Although he truly is very playful and talkative, and is occassional generous when offering advice to rookies, even defending Yuno(in a way) when Klaus is rude to him. Biography Luciel was raised as the fourth child of Lianna and Stiphan Karu. His mother, desperately wanting a girl, forces Luciel to dress and act like a girl. His father, having publicly humiliating him on multiple occasions by saying that Luciel was born a boy when he was dressed as a girl. Leaving Luciel utterly confused, as he is mentally and physically a man, but his thoughts made him think he is a girl. His siblings; Taro and James often making fun of him. Akio, being the nicest to him, but they never really spoke, although he is the one Luciel would go to if there's something on his mind and vice versa. Mainly because they had no one else. When Luciel was 14 his father had managed to convince his mother to attempt to betrother Luciel to someone. As she still wanted her 'dress up doll'. Luciel is sent on many dates, and none of the females appealing him, as they're all quite stuck up, and expected him to do everything in the relationship. He is then sent on a date to meet Julia Marino. He actually enjoyed her precense and she was the preferred girl out of all of the others. Although, there was no sexual attraction, as he is gay. Despite that, Julia had fallen in love with Luciel over time, and he was to be betrothed to her. At the announcement party, Julia is killed by an assassin, who was attempting to take out Luciel, as a rival family wanted Julia to marry into their family. Luciel is left heartbroken, having lost his fiance' (despite not loving her truly) and his best friend. He had stopped wearing his engagement ring for a while. His parents stop looking for a fiance' for him, due to the trauma that had just occurred. His mother, begins to dress him up again. Luciel, getting sick of everything, attempts to kill himself via hanging, although, he is stopped by Akio and is told to run away, and to go live happily. So, he does. Going to take the Magic Knights exam, Luciel passes, and joins the Golden Dawn. There he is placed into a rookie squad consisting of himself, Langris Vaude, and Klaus Lunette. This team being lead and trained by Lori Blake. The new team is soon sent on their first mission of capturing a serial kidnapper, going by the alias of 'Louis'. Luciel, goes under disguise of a noblewoman, going by the name of "Angelica' . Faking marriage with Langris Vaude, the two get Louis' attention via Luciel buying a bunch of expensive merchandise(most notably a collection of chicken figurines, which he then smashes, cursing William off). Later at night, Luciel then dresses up in a much more 'revealing' outfit, to which Langris causes Luciel much confusion and makes him a bit angry when referring to Luciel as a girl. He is sent to go gather information, he then finds Louis hanging out in a strip club in a much more slummier region of Castle Town. Luciel, soon getting intoxicated by shots is drugged by Louis and brought to an abandoned towel warehouse. Louis, going through his purse, finds out about Luciel's uncover identity, and quickly hides with Luciel in a storage room. To which, Klaus Lunette rushes in, tying up Louis, and waking up Luciel via slapping him awake. The two then go back to the motel and the two are scolded by Lori for not following the plan, Luciel, about to protest that they got the job done anyways, gets knocked out by Lori. The group the returns back to base that night(Klaus carrying Luciel back). A hungover Luciel is awoken by a bucket splashing him in the face, Luciel, automatically assumes that it was Klaus, as he was holding a bucket and there was no one else in the room, although it was Langris that had actually done it. Luciel, very angry with Klaus, for embarrassing him. About a week later Luciel, still holding a grudge against Klaus for dumping water on him is sent to train with the sister of Jack The Ripper of the Green Mantis, Chloe the Seamstress(notorious for stitching up her opponents). To learn the art of interrogation. Luciel is then beat ruthlessly by Chloe in a fight in order to hone his skills, and get him 'immune' to pain. To which Chloe slices his jugular, to which she quickly treats to him. In a study session right afterwards, Luciel is taught about Ki, and he manages to use it to control Chloe's mind. Chloe, demands a fight right after this action. To which, Luciel actually manages to hold his own, and stab Chloe in the side, but ultimately looses the fight when he gets knocked unconscious by a punch to the stomach. Whenever Luciel returns to base, Luciel is offered some dinner saved by Klaus, to which he accepts, but pushes Klaus' face into the pie that he was eating. Over the span of around a month, Luciel goes back and forth with Klaus, until William finally decide to send both Klaus and Luciel on a mission together, threatening to kick them out if they didn't clean up their act. Battle Prowess Luciel has very few combative abilities although, upon learning someones fear, and looking them in the eye he may create the fear physically, this effect lasts for about an hour. This ability is first shown during the Magic Knight examination. Luciel's grimiore also acts as a sort of address book, constantly collecting information upon speaking to and looking at someone and wanting their information down. Although, he may only get information that is visibly shown, or is told to him. There is also the exception if Luciel himself comes to a conclusion. Luciel, also when concentrating his ki into his throat when speaking can implant ideas into someone's mind, to which there is a high chance that they will follow through with the command. Another ability that he has, is by looking into his opponents eyes, he can create scenes in their minds, this works better the longer he has known someone. Abilities: Sharp eyes: '''Luciel has a sharp eye for detail, and can quickly assess the situation as long he is in the right mind. '''Quick reflexes: '''Luciel has very fast reflexes, having dodged many of his opponents projectiles while fighting Chloe(although being slowed down by the bloodloss, and pain of those that hit) Equipment: '''Grimiore: Luciel has a 5 Leaf Clover Grimiore that is simply a book full of information on other people. 'Knife: '''One of Luciel's main weapons is a knife. '''Urumi: '''Luciel is currently in the process of learning how to use an Urumi(sword whip). As he is shown to have an aptitude for it. Trivia * ''Luciel's birthdate is August 25 (Virgo) * His favorite dessert is cookies(preferably chocolate chip) * His favorite food is chicken * His least favorite animal is chickens * His does not like arrows * Luciel likes freckles Category:Black Clover fancharacter Category:Human Category:Male Category:Gay Category:Black Clover Category:Fan character